Talk:Bullet
'Its shape closely resembles a Ford GT, making the car an anachronism; the GT wasn't introduced until 2002' The car the Ford GT was based on, the Ford GT40 was made in 1964, while the Bullet does look a bit more similar to the 2003-2006 Ford GT should this be changed? CoffeePoweredGamer 22:45, April 18, 2012 (UTC) : I agree with the above, it is not an anachronism, and it is not important if it is an anachronism. Figure out if we start checking for every smallest inconsistency of each thing in GTA with its supposed equivalent in real world. Also, it RESEMBLES a Ford GT - but don't forget it IS NOT a GT40 or a Ford GT, it's a "Vapid Bullet". Jorge Sáenz de Heredia (talk) 05:20, August 27, 2013 (UTC) Merge Why do we not merge the Bullet and Bullet GT pages, like it is for the Mesa and Mesa Grande? RedToyCar (talk) 17:19, October 12, 2013 (UTC) I think the same thing, and the same should apply to Sabre GT and Sabre Turbo Top speed Are the "top speed reached" statistics shown after the mission actually correct? Because after No. 3, it told me I had achieved an astounding 265.33 mph, but I don't honestly recall driving with such a mindblowing speed, unless maybe the jumps between barges. But that would make Bullet GT by far the fastest car in the game, even if it is only that exact car in this mission... Ledsbourne (talk) 15:25, March 9, 2014 (UTC) You can achieve that moving downhill, in freefall, getting rammed by cops, etc. I believe top speed only refers to unassisted terminal velocity on level ground. Sobeita (talk) 22:40, June 5, 2014 (UTC) Other locations I found one at an Ltd gas station in Richman Glen. At least one fancy car seems to spawn there every time, although I haven't been able to get a second Bullet yet. Should this be included as an "occasional spawn"? Sobeita (talk) 22:42, June 5, 2014 (UTC) This is probably a glitch of some sort, but if you bring one Bullet to Michael's garage in West Vinewood, you can just run to the nearest intersection and you'll find another. The paint job is usually different - I got one black, one magenta, one yellow, and one sky blue with orange stripes. If it's not there, it could be in the parking lot by the garage when you return (it's generally empty when you first exit the garage.) I don't know if this only works for Bullets, but I suspect the model is in the cache once you drive one in the area, so it spawns more of the same to reduce overhead. This would mean it's less of a bug and more a feature, so it's unlikely to be patched. I'll do some more testing to verify. Sobeita (talk) 17:17, June 6, 2014 (UTC) File Names All files on this article ( ) are named and licensed correctly as of 11/06/16. MonkeyBot188 (talk) 16:17, June 11, 2016 (UTC)